My new magic friends
by Crisfairyfoo-92
Summary: This crossover of two series that will be for the first time is; The Fairly Odd Parents with Yin Yang Yo Brilliant not? Boring Timmy of the typical life in Dimmsdale, requests to Cosmo and Wanda that take it to an extraordinary place where he would like..


**Este es el primer fic de la primera temporada pero en inglés espero que les guste XD**

**Title:** My new magic friends

**Creator:** Crisfairyfoo-92

**Gender:** it Risks

**Synopsis:** This crossover of two series that will be for the first time is; The Fairly Odd Parents with Yin Yang Yo Brilliant not? Boring Timmy of the typical life in Dimmsdale, requests to Cosmo and Wanda that take it to an extraordinary place where he would like to be hero, but they let that Poof completes the wish and they are in a strange world and they meet with Yin and Yang who all together formed a great team.

**Characters:** Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Yin, Smoke, Yang, Yo and Jorgen.

**It dates:** 13/10/08

This adventure begins in a city of United California-States; called Dimmsdale, in its suburbs, in a house of a middle class family, a ten year-old boy arrives there and it ascends to his room, but he had a face of being quite boring, he had a rosy shirt and some pant-shoes (Like be XD), he had a singular rosy cap and some big teeth (Neither to exaggerate, good, if) his hair was brown and its eyes blue aquamarines, its name was Timmy Turner:

Timmy: Another boring, good day I will look for Cosmo, Wanda and Poof to play a while.

Wanda: did you call Us Timmy? (He/she was a magic godmother of rosy hair, rosy eyes, it dressed a yellow blouse and black pant-shoes, with their peculiar crown, twig and wings)

Cosmo: do you want to play with us? (He/she was a magic godfather of green hair, green eyes, it dressed a white shirt with black tie and black pant-shoes, with their peculiar crown, twig and wings)

Poof: imy! (It was the magic baby, son of Cosmo and Wanda, he/she had a single lived hair, lived eyes, it dressed a suit for lived baby, with their peculiar crown and wings and he/she had a magic baby rattle instead of twig)

Timmy: If, but I am very boring, I always make the same routine the whole days, I wanted to leave to a much more brilliant place, to combat monsters and villainous and to be a great hero.

Cosmo: you Request it like wish then, are not, problem.

Timmy: Well, then wish that...

Wanda: Timmy Waits, let that Poof grants you the desire; I would like him to learn how to control its magic better!

Timmy: This well, then Poof, wish that we go to a brilliant place that has never visited previously and that it can combat against, villainous and monsters.

Poof: (it Moves the baby rattle and...)

The four appear in a locus in quo different creatures they inhabited and that he had a strange form, Timmy when observing this, I am impacted by that happened and he said astonished:

Timmy: This is.... WONDERFUL!

Wanda: Timmy, don't separate us who he knows that you so we will be here! (But it was late, Timmy already separated the group) Oh, what it lacked!

Cosmo: AND now?

Poof: i aoa

Wanda: it is necessary to look for it; I don't know what mysteries they are here!

Meanwhile, in a strange city, Timmy walks seeing that he is the only human that was there or at least that believed:

Timmy: where will be? This super is. (Suddenly he listen a scream...)

Voice: AHHHHHH!

Timmy: Who will have screamed this way? It should be in danger! Be he is my first mission like a hero! (And he/she goes where that person that was in danger was)

Yin: I need that somebody helps me! Not you anyone! (The voice was of a small but pretty small 10 year-old doe that was of pink color, but it dressed a white polera with a gray tape, and she had a lived bun and she had some eyes of color emerald)

Smoke: you are Quiet, now I will retaliate of you and of your brother for every time that has defeated me! Je-je (she was a human girl with a great sword and a changing and defensive attitude, she had long hair and orange "As redheaded already" she had a celestial and white dress with blue boots and in their dress she had a white knot, she also had a very strange cube, era like a prism) Now I will lock in my prism prison and later I will destroy you! Prism prison activates you! (Does it throw him the prism but is east transformed into a bird that goes away) Who the fool that that made?!

Timmy: I made it! (Come closer) I won't let you to harm him!

Yin: (Looking confused to the one that he already found a very nice boy) who is that boy?

Timmy: Like I said, I won't let him you to harm him! (Putting on faces of Yin like protection sign)

Smoke: you are a fool; take off of my road to finish with my work!

Timmy: No, for your appearance I believe that also human being, but that doesn't give you the right of bothering to the other ones!

Smoke: Also?! Then you are a human of four fingers, but it doesn't care (it Takes out their sword) I will remove you of my road! (About to attack it but suddenly it disappears and she appears in the North Pole) What! Do... do... do... where and... And...and...and... I am!

Timmy: are you well? Didn't it hurt you?

Yin: you are a human...

Timmy: Sip, but calm, I am good, I won't harm you, I promise it to you! Friends?

Yin: Hey.... It is well, friends. (Are they greeted of the hand?) How do you call yourself?

Timmy: my name is Timmy Turner. And you name?

Yin: my name is Yin.

Timmy: Mmmm... Your name sounds more as Yinny, but it is very beautiful.

Yin: seriously? Thank you... He hears your teeth are very big.

Timmy: Oh These? I had a small damage in my baby stage.

Yin: Oh, good... You make me laugh.

Timmy: I will help You to get up! (He catches it of the hand and he lifts it) Good, I already have to leave...

Yin: he Hears, wait for you, don't leave, alone he wanted to know if...!

Timmy: What does it happen you?

Yin: Alone he wanted to know, if you could accompany to my house.

Timmy: Mmmm... It is well. (And both leave)

And both travel the town, Timmy was amazed with seeing the town, but more for that girl that was kind with him, it was finally one of the only girls that wanted time to pass with him, they arrive at the house of Yin that was a great academy:

Timmy: is your house it is?

Yin: it is an academy where the art of the Woo Foo is studied.

Timmy: Woo Foo? (When hearing on that it was more still astonished) What is the Woo Foo? she had never heard of it.

Yin: are you foreign true?

Timmy: If.

Yin: ("Brilliant" imagining) Good, thank you to accompany.

Timmy: The pleasure is all mines!

Yin: don't you want to come to the academy? There I can you on the Woo Foo.

Timmy: (being attracted by the girl's offer that seemed him charming) Hey.... Clear! If it doesn't bother you...

Yin: No, it is not any nuisance; on the contrary, we go.

This way Timmy with Yin enters to the mysterious academy that he found even more brilliant still, Timmy was amazed with the world that was visiting, he never saw something similar to it:

Timmy: Your house, I say academy it is very beautiful I like it a lot!

Yin: you are appreciating Us enough, for somebody that doesn't know us, the warring Woo Foo.

Timmy: Us? Do you mean? What are there more as you?

Yin: in fact, we are me, my brother Yang and my teacher, The Master Yo.

Timmy: Brilliant!

Voice: Of who is that voice?

Yin: Ah, Yang, you had to bother now.

Yang: Che Wua! I am not bothering! (This it was a small 11 year-old rabbit that was of blue color, but it dressed a white polera with a gray tape and he had some eyes of color lilac) he Hears... (Does he look at Timmy?) Who is your boyfriend?

Yin: He is not my boyfriend, we hardly met each other! But he is a good person.

Yang: A good human, hey? (As always, beginning to suspect of one of the friendships of Yin) AND which is your name?

Timmy: Hey... (Startled by the stranger suspicion of Yang) my name is Timmy Turner and I am 10 years old.

Yang: 10 years? Then I am bigger than you, so he listens this, I am watching over you for if you make him something bad to my sister, and if that happens, you will do them to you with me.

Yin: Yang!

Timmy: ¡?

Yin: Alone because he is a human, you already think that he works for somebody evil or something like that (it Grabs their brother of the arm) we Have to speak! (And they leave to a corner of the room)

Timmy: I wonder that it will pass the brother of Yin. I should have more care, seems that he is speaking quite seriously

In a corner of the room:

Yin: you Already had to begin!

Yang: Yin, yourself says it that every time that you know an eccentric stranger, is that it is an evil type that he will come to destroy us!

Yin: He is not evil! It saved me of being destroyed by Smoke.

Yang: did Smoke attack you again?! But good as it is, I say that it is quite suspicious that a human boy has survived!

Yin: Alone because the humans that we knew were evil, it doesn't mean that he is it.

Yang: Alone because you like him.

Yin: The, doesn't like me...

Yang: he Ages, if you like it, you said it in a tender way, and I don't eat you know how to say, also! Do you know what the last time that you had a boyfriend happened?

Yin: Hey... Me nr.

Yang: Because I yes, in fact it was one of our disguised enemies, don't trust you Yin!

Yin: Hey... I suppose.

Timmy: does something Pass Yin?

Yin: (Feeling bad) No...

Yang: for sure you didn't come to destroy us?

Yin: Yang!

Yang: Sis…

Yin: (Being in silence)

Timmy: Me? Undoubtedly not! I am a hero, good not totally!

Yang: AND then that you have made as hero?!

Yin: ¡?

Timmy: (In that same instant he remembered that he could not say anything about the Magic World, because it had rescued him in several occasions, so he stayed in silence)......

Yang: do you see It? You cannot even tell us something so simple! Do you see it Yin? I was right.

Yin: do you believe It?

Yang: Clear, so better you will be that you tell us for whom you work or if he won't leave bad!

Timmy: I don't work for any bad person (suddenly he realizes that he had the twig of Cosmo) I am good, believe me!

Yin: Yang, I believe him, it saved me!

Yang: Ah... Already, already If you say that it saved you, I won't be this way with him if you want it!

Yin: That wants...

Yo: Children. What does it happen here? (Suddenly an old panda that had a green belt does come) why do they fight now?!

Yin: Yang began with its suspicions; he thinks that my new friend is evil.

Yang: I Already told you that I will no longer be this way with him!

Yo: (he Looks at Timmy) I See that you made a new friend Yin. Who is he?

Yin: Teacher Yo, the he calls himself Timmy Turner.

Yo: For what I see it is not of here.

Timmy: Hello Mister Master Yo...

Yin: Mr.?

Yang: Mr.?!

Timmy: AND what does he have of bad?

Yin: it is that nobody has been so cordial, with him.

Yang: really that it is strange, and suspect...

Yin: Yang!

Yang: I am quiet, callus.

Yo: AND how did you want this way to come here, without knowing anybody neither of this town?

Timmy: I Want to end up being a great hero, for that reason I wanted to come, but up to now newly know the art of the Woo Foo.

Yang: "If clear" (Whispering to Yin)

Yin: Yang!

Yang: What?

Yo: So you do want to end up being a hero hey?

Yin: does he Think the same thing that me?

Yo: Alone I have been thinking it...

Yin: we please Go, if...! (Putting him the beautiful face)

Yo: Mmmm... I will still think it, good, I leave, and Yin tells him all that that you know about the Woo Foo, I think that he will need it.

Yang: What?! Oh no, I already know what means! I sit down it, but the share for students to gentlemen Woo Foo is busy!

Yin: Yang!

Yang: Alone I say it...

Timmy: you Leave him; it is obvious that I don't fall to your brother well.

Yin: you will fall Him well...

Yang: it is obvious that not... (And he leaves)

Timmy: What does it pass your brother? He believes that I am bad and it is not this way...

Yin: He is this way, he thinks that the friends that I make that are few, are villainous trying to destroy us.

Timmy: But I am not it. Do you believe me truth?

Yin: undoubtedly I believe you.... If not, you had not survived of Smoke.

Timmy: If... (Only seeing her "she is a quite kind girl, maybe to have a new friend you good, but I will have to win myself their brother's sympathy if I want see it again") Hey... Could you tell me everything about the Woo Foo?

Yin: Clear... (They feel in the piece of furniture) Good, it is this way the Woo Foo it is an art that combines force and magic at the same time, it is a very old art, he also has for example some rules "the Woo Foo should not be used with anger or if you don't sew bad they happen" those rules call themselves old this Woo Foo, or something like that...

Timmy: does it Force and magic? ("This the first time that I listen something is similar, is it really touching") do you Tell me more If?

Yin: Clear...

Meanwhile Cosmo, Wanda and Poof looked for Timmy without any result:

Cosmo: Where can Timmy be?

Wanda: I don't know it, but we already look for everywhere...

Poof: imy?

Jorgen: (he Appears with an explosion) High! (Was he another magic, alone godfather that this it was as the boss, muscular era, with an almost military suit with crown, white hair and did he have a great magic stick) What rays does it happen here? Don't they find their godchild?

Wanda: Jorgen Calms down, it is alone that he separated us, it is everything...

Cosmo: If he had not eaten it to him a monster, fallen in a crack, he had an accident or...

Wanda: Cosmo is quiet, you are getting scared!

Poof: oto pa!

Jorgen: they are in serious silly problems...

Wanda: AND what did we make?

Cosmo: If it is of the puddle of you already know that the other day in the magic cinema, it is that the terror movie scared me.

Wanda: Cosmo!

Cosmo: But affection is the true.

Jorgen: As he doesn't know anybody of here for sure some evil one will want to deceive him so that he requests bad desires.

Wanda: we Go Jorgen, that is ridiculous, Timmy is not as frank as so that a villainous one catches it or he deceives him, also nobody more than Timmy knows about our existence!

Jorgen: That believes you, but there is a person that if he knows...

Cosmo: it is logical that Timmy...

Jorgen: No, he is another person of this dimension; we are in the dimension Woo Foo. Do they forget it?

Wanda: (Startled) Ah, already looked like each other to remember this place! But, it will still continue living after so many years.

Poof: ma?

Jorgen: Because clear! Before finding Timmy, we have to find to you already know who.

Cosmo: Who is that?

Wanda: Idiot... Because we look for it! I know where it can be!

Meanwhile in the academy Yin and Timmy had stopped to speak, but the brother of Yin was observing them:

Yin: I am glad to have conversed with you on the Woo Foo; you seem that you were very interested in this art.

Timmy: Interested? Like me a lot! He wanted to be able to learn on this art!

Yin: seriously? Then, he studies with us.

Timmy: What?!

Yin: it would not be bad another member more in the team, I already know, you will begin from beginner, but with the time you will arrive at level 1 as us, stay...

Timmy: What... to stay with you?!

Yin: If, please, we will find a locus in quo you can stay and you will be able to this way to learn! (Him taking of the hand) What do you tell me?

Timmy: ("This girl is taking of the hand and she asks me that I stay with her and her brother and her teacher, but... it would worry Cosmo and Wanda and to my brother" Thinking while she blushed of the offer) I would like to stay with you, it would be brilliant...

Yin: Then you do accept?

Timmy: I would love to be able to learn Woo Foo, but...

Yin: But what?

Yang: But he is not able to!

Yin: Yang!

Yang: What did I say?

Timmy: No, he is right! In first, my padri... my parents' say they would worry enough for me; I don't want to leave them alone...

Yang: A spoilt boy...

Yin: Yang!

Yang: What?!

Timmy: AND in second, I don't please your brother, you please me, you are pretty and kind (Blushing) but truly I am not able to, seriously, I sit down it...

Yin: What?

Yang: finally, it was already hour, friend looks you that you like to be here, but I believe that your parents miss you so better it will be that you leave!

Yin: YANG! DON'T TELL HIM THAT! (Does screaming bother him) is there some form that you change opinion?

Timmy: I fear myself that not (it Puts their hands in the shoulders of Yin) Thank you all told, the respect a lot, I find incredible, but I have to leave, good-bye Yin and Yang. Perhaps maybe we see some day again... Yang looks, I know that I don't please you but I wish you good luck to you and your sister in its mission of protecting to the world of the wrong... Good-bye, I will never forget them... (And he leaves)

Yin: TO... good-bye.

Yang: If, like say good-bye!

Timmy: If, good-bye... (And he opens the door and he moves quickly away from the academy)

Yin: you dressed that you made! Are you already happy?!

Yang: Hey... me if...

Yin: you are a tremendous selfish person, I finally found a boy that is super good wave with us and it respects us and I thought that it will be a great one my friend, but you had to go out with your suspicions and you tossed it. I cannot believe it! (And she leaves)

Yang: Oh (Feeling sadness) I sit down that something cracks me in the stomach. It should be the blame! I suppose that I should not be this way with Turner. But who paid it more it was my sister, alone I have left a single exit! To find it and I gave... to apologize! (And he leaves)

Meanwhile Cosmo, Wanda and Poof arrive to the academy:

Wanda: Here debit side to be where he lives!

Cosmo: Uau that great house!

Poof: i!

Wanda: it is that it is an idiotic academy!

Yo: Who is there?! (Then you do see them float) Who are you?!

Cosmo: Hello white and black bear!

Yo: ¡?

Wanda: you are Quiet, I will speak with him! (She comes closer to the Master Yo) Yo...

Yo: How do you know my name?!

Wanda: am I Wanda you no longer remind me?

Yo: Hey... Wanda? And you (Pointing out to Cosmo) Cosmo?!

Cosmo: Hey, remember me!

Yo: But it is impossible...

Wanda: it is It Yo, we have returned... We were 80 years ago in the Magic World because you discovered it, later we met each other but they had to send you of having returned here so that the history is not damaged and you also swore that you would never reveal our secret of our existence in exchange for that you reminded us...

Yo: Mmmm... I already remember! 80 years ago it passed that and already one forgets, you continue as young as always and you're also Cosmo.

Wanda: That sew you say...

Cosmo: AND I continue being beautiful!

Poof: or aoo!

Yo: Of who is that baby?

Wanda: Oh, are ours, he calling himself Poof.

Poof: poof!

Yo: Many years and finally they have a baby...

Yin: Master Yo?

Yo: Yin! Did you listening everything?

Yin: If, I heard it and I saw everything. Why did he never speak to us of magic World and of them?

Yo: I had to keep the secret for the good of them, but something it would happen bad...

Yin: good Oh...

Wanda: AND who is she?

Yo: she calls Himself Yin; it is one of my students Woo Foo...

Cosmo: is there more?

Yo: Good alone two, her and their brother Yang and where the one is?

Poof: i an?

Yin: I don't know, neither I want to know it!

Yo: What did it happen now?

Yin: He was bothering my friend the whole time, alone with saying that he is a human that is suspicious of working for somebody!

Wanda: Human?

Yin: If, Timmy had to leave because he said that it could not stay with us and he should return with its parents, but me you that in fact is that Yang hurt its feelings.

Wanda: Timmy! Cosmo, our godchild was here!

Yin: does he mean that they are godfathers of him?

Wanda: If but we are magic, we grant him desires and we complete them, if we don't find it some villainous one it could take advantage of him... Good I don't say that it is so innocent and frank so that they made him that...

Yin: AND why the he didn't tell it to me?

Wanda: he could not tell you because breaking the rules and they would separate us of him!

Yin: we have to find it; I met him because it saved me of Smoke!

Wanda: Who is she?

Yin: I will count it to him in the road, but goes.

Meanwhile in the forest, Timmy was depressed walking concernedly:

Timmy: Ah... I suppose that I will never end up being anyway a hero, I am worrying about Cosmo, Wanda and Poof (you Go that it was already at night he observed the moon that made him think of that girl that knew attentively) it is Already at night and there is full moon, I wonder that he will be making Yin now, I really believe that it appreciates me enough, but I imagine that when he finds my magic godfathers I don't come here again, this it will be the first and last time that I will see it to her and this dimension, but what I don't understand and I wonder... Why does their brother hate me? (Suddenly you do leave an explosion) What does it happen? What was that?

Smoke: Hello silly, this time you won't escape me!

Timmy: Smoke?! What do you want of me?!

Smoke: Single vengeance... You will die! (It uses their sword and it cuts a tree that Timmy drops it above)

Timmy: Ahhhhh! (It is caught by the tree) My.... body..... I am not able to.... to leave.... of here... and already almost.... I cannot breathe... (It tries to use the twig but the hand that he had it was under the tree with their body, one of their arms and their head and chest were hardly free) you Help me.....

Smoke: you should be joking, you will die slowly for the tree that is above you and so that it is more amusing! (It attacks some trees and it arms a fire) you will Also be carbonized by the flames! Je-je

Timmy: No.... you can... to make... to make me this...

Smoke: Because I already made it silly! (Does a ray foo hit it suddenly?) Who did make it?!

Yang: I made it!

Timmy: Already...Yang?

Smoke: You! Me those to pay to have frustrated my other plans, because this you won't make it! (Realize that the fire of the fire was already enough) Rays! Maybe you will also die your carbonized by the flames. Good-bye! (And she leaves quickly)

Yang: Turner! (Does he come closer to him) do I Say, is Timmy well?

Timmy: No... I am dying slowly... I believed... that... it didn't please you.

Yang: he Hears, I know that I have behaved bad with you, but please.... dis... It accuses. For it is bad to say it.

Timmy: No... You... worry.... of... all ways.... those... siblings.... they are this way.

Yang: I will take out you of here!

Timmy: Not! Those... you call they are expanding.... you survive... me no longer... I have time.... to live... more.

Yang: you don't say that, you have a reason to live and that is because you like Yin!

Timmy: Alone... we are... friends.

Yang: you two are same; they don't mean their true feelings! But now I will repair what causes! (It takes out their sword and it cuts the tree and sack to Timmy) we Go now! (It puts the arm of Timmy on their shoulder so that he leans on) we will leave of here!

Timmy: But...

Yang: But anything, I am bigger than you so you have to make what I say! (It tries to look for an exit but he doesn't find it and it is suffocated slowly) No.... no... I can.... to Already find the exit.... I hardly can... to breathe!

Timmy: I told you.... that... me... you left here... alone.

Yang: AND to leave that it makes me it follows me with the blame for the rest of my life? No... No... I believe it (But he falls with Timmy feeling weak) Ou, I believe that that my last intent...

Timmy: AND...Now

Yang: Since more, we will have to expect the death and we will finish as chicken fried in a convention of electric furnaces... Che Wua! That was not my best sentence...

Timmy: Still... no... Him... I understand... Why did you come?

Yang: The blame consumed me quickly! How more you wanted him to make? Mmmm do you know what? Although we already fix our differences and that we are already friends, you don't know how much I hate you at this time...

Timmy: I know It Yang, I know it... (Suddenly a noise of a branch is listened)

Yang: That giant branch and full with fire he will fall above us! (It breaks and he falls) Ah....!

Yin: Field foo! (And a magic field appears in them and they don't drop the branch above) Timmy! Yang! Finally the encounter! What does all this mean?!

Yang: Explanations stop later now you take out us!

Yin: I already go. What did it pass Timmy?

Yang: Smoke returned and she made that a tree fell him above and she caused the fire!

Yin: Ah! Did he drop a tree above? We will take out them of here they don't fear!

Timmy: What?

Yin: he Ages, with the help of some new friends!

Wanda: Timmy, finally we find you!

Cosmo: Yes!

Timmy: Boys! They came... for... me.... I am glad... to see them.

Yang: Who are they?!

Yin: I will explain to you later now it we should leave of here but how?

Timmy: Me... I will take charge.... I wish... that... the flames... fade.

Wanda: This well affection...

Cosmo: better we make it quick because I fear to the flames! And my twig

Timmy: Pardon has it me... (He gives it to him) You... you left the twig...

Wanda: didn't you know that you didn't have the twig during this whole time?

Cosmo: Hey... nr.

Cosmo and Wanda lift the twigs and the fire quickly disappears:

Yang: The fire left but how? I don't understand anything!

Timmy: Hey....

Yin: Non Timmy, I already know everything about Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, I will explain to him it in the academy.

Wanda: AND affection is something that you need to know...

Timmy: ¡?

Already everything returned to the normality and in the academy:

Timmy: why didn't they tell me that they knew this dimension and to the Master Yo?!

Cosmo: we didn't know that we were here and that I will live so much time.

Wanda: we Regret to have hidden you this secret a lot, but it was well for our.

Timmy: Mmmm... It doesn't care, sure they won't have me hidden another secret worse. Truth is not?

Cosmo: Me not!

Wanda: Me neither...

Poof: or!

Yo: I Already finished speaking with Yang; I don't believe that he has taken it with enough calm...

Yang: Alone a little! I cannot believe that he has not been on this!

Yin: Yang had to make it for the good of Cosmo, Wanda and Poof!

Yang: But anyway he gives same...

Wanda: Good, we speak with Jorgen and he said that they can still know about us, but with the condition that they don't say it to anybody...

Yo: she Neglects, I can maintain the secret more for 80 years.

Yin: I won't say it to anybody.

Yang: Neither me...

Timmy: Good, we have to return home, my parents won't take in returning...

Yin: do you already leave?

Timmy: If, but he neglects I will return to talk if you want it.

Yin: seriously? Thank you.

Yang: TO me he gives me same.

Yin: Yang!

Yang: But let us already apologize...

Timmy: we see Each other, good-bye Yin, good-bye Yang, good-bye Mister Master Yo.

Yin: Good-bye!

Yang: Like say!

Yo: Good-bye...

Timmy: I wish that return home...

Cosmo and Wanda lift the twigs and the four they return home:

Timmy: Uau was incredible...

Mrs. Turner: Timmy! Affection returns!

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof become fish and quickly they enter to the fishbowl, and the mom of Timmy arrives:

Mrs. Turner: we regret to very late home. You good you're the time Timmy?

Timmy: you Believe me mom, you will never be able to imagine as much as I had a good time today (Looking at the fishbowl) "thanks to my magic godfathers and to my new friends magic ja" (Whispering to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof who liberate a small smile for him)

END


End file.
